


ripped bags & classic literature

by comfyeol



Series: thirteen new messages universe [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, literally just straight fluff, thirteen new messages universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfyeol/pseuds/comfyeol
Summary: one ripped bag of hershey kisses + one ripped bag of chex mix + korean classic literature = a date with a cute boy?





	ripped bags & classic literature

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> this is my first fic that i'm making as an extension of my chaptered chat fic, 13 new messages! i will be making other fics for other relationships in that fic and possibly some more for this one as well ^^
> 
> this fic can be read as a standalone - you don't have to read thirteen new messages to understand it, they just sort of tie together.
> 
> anyways! i hope you enjoy reading <3

For the past three hours, Seokmin had been sitting in what had to be the world’s most uncomfortable chair in the library while attempting (and failing) to read his classic Korean literature book,  _ The Cloud Dream of Nine _ . Otherwise known as: the most boring book written about anything ever. He wanted to study music, that’s why he came to choose it as his major, but his advisor insisted he should take at least one classic Korean literature course so he could be able to ‘possibly better absorb the meaning behind the songs he sings.’ And of course it hadn’t helped when Mingyu had practically begged him to join because he wanted to know someone else in the class. Seokmin, being the people pleaser he was, agreed and had only just come to regret the decision he made.

 

For at least one of the three hours he had been stuck in this building, he had been staring at the same page and, by now, his brain seemed to be completely unable and unwilling to process the information the author had written. Seokmin wished he was the kind of person who could sit still and read a book in one sitting, but he wasn’t. Instead, he was the kind of person who, as a kid, would get kicked out of the library for yelling too much; far from someone who read books easily and often. His parents would call him a ‘mover’ which is parent code for ‘a kid who won’t remain still and be quiet for more than five seconds’. With a sigh, Seokmin ran a hand through his already messy hair and rubbed at his eyes, hoping the actions would wake him up and lessen the feeling that he was dying a slow painful death.

 

The library wasn’t that busy, considering it was around 10 am on a Sunday, meaning less people and less distractions. The more people in a place, the more time he would spend trying to make new friends instead of focusing on the text in front of him. At times, he hated being extroverted and talkative. Mostly because it made doing work alone boring as all hell, but also because it meant doing work with others around impossible. Either way, Seokmin was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

 

His mind began to wander as he ignored any and all thoughts of Master Yang and his dumb limping donkey that the author only used so they could put in about 9 million paragraphs of imagery. Seokmin often considered dropping the class, but Mingyu was in it and he didn’t want his friend to suffer alone. All Seokmin wanted to do was sit in the computer lab over in the music building and work on the piece he had to write for his music theory class. He had some good ideas for it that he thought would work well and he wanted to get it done early so Jihoon could critique it for him. Seokmin’s mind continued to wander before a loud pop rang out from the center of the room.

 

His head shot up, locking eyes with a boy in round glasses who now sat at his table surrounded by Hershey’s Kisses. The look on his face was pure shock as he held two halves of a now ripped bag in both hands and stared at the mess covering his table and the floor around him. Clearly, the boy had underestimated his own strength and was now left with a huge mess. Seokmin slapped his hand over his mouth and tried to avert his eyes as he started to giggle, but he was fairly sure the other boy heard him when he glanced up and saw the boy’s bright, red cheeks. Before he could convince himself to just sit down and not get distracted, Seokmin got up and made his way over to the flustered boy.

 

“Hey, do you need some help there?” He chuckled, watching the boy’s round glasses slip down to the end of his nose. He seemed to still be pretty embarrassed, struggling to shove the glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose and opting to nod instead of saying anything. Seokmin just shot him an understanding smile and knelt down on the ground, picking up as many of the tiny chocolates as he could. The boy who had ripped the bag open didn’t speak until everything was picked up off the floor and even before he did so, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with a frown.

 

“Sorry about, you know, making a mess. I know you were reading and stuff so, yeah, I’m, uh, sorry about this.” He stuttered out. Seokmin just shrugged with a smile, looking at the fidgeting boy beside him. It was at times like this Seokmin had to admit being gay was one of the greatest things ever because the boy in front of him was the dictionary definition of cute. His round frames were perched on his nose and Seokmin would be lying if he said that this boy had anything other than really,  _ really _ soft looking lips. His brown eyes were pretty too; they were a similar color to his dark hair. It wasn’t until the boy cleared his throat again that Seokmin realized he had totally been staring at him for a solid minute.

 

“It’s fine! It’s fine, yeah, I’m just going to go back to my… my book. Over there. Yup.” Seokmin fumbled over his words, quickly making his way back to his own table a few feet away. Instead of sitting back down to continue reading, he grabbed his book, shoved it in his bag, and went out the door without a second glance. Master Yang could wait another day if it meant he didn’t have to continue to embarrass himself around a really cute guy who also happened to have enough strength to break open a bag of chocolate in one go. It was dumb, but it was endearing and Seokmin hated that the thought of that boy followed him until he fell asleep that night.

 

\- ♡ -

 

It had been over a week since the situation Seokmin had nicknamed ‘the chocolate incident’ (Witty, right? He thought so) and it was driving him crazy that he couldn’t get the boy he met out of his head. His cute glasses, his soft eyes, the way he blushed when he had ripped the flimsy bag open; all this and Seokmin didn’t even know his name. It was especially frustrating when he attempted to tell his friends that he had seen a really cute guy, as the most he could tell them about the boy was that he had an unexpected amount of strength and that he probably had a million different chapsticks because his lips looked so damn smooth.

 

Seokmin tried his best to push those thoughts to the back of his mind as he entered the library. Today was the day, he had decided, that he would never have to hear about Soyoo’s eight (yes,  _ eight _ ) partners ever again. There was only one chapter left in the dull book and Seokmin was determined to read the entirety of the chapter that day. He took a seat in his usual spot and pulled out the book. He placed it in front of him, turned to where his bookmark was, and settled into read. 

 

After about 5 minutes, Seokmin realized he was staring at the same word and he couldn’t help but feel like whatever otherworldly figure was watching over him hated him with a passion and wanted him to suffer. He groaned and shut the book before searching through his bag for his Chex Mix. Seokmin had decided long ago that Chex Mix would be his go to study snack and he pretty much lived on it at this point. He pulled the mix out and absentmindedly tried to open it, only for a large pop to sound off as the pieces went flying.

 

Seokmin had never been more mortified in his entire life. Despite the fact that he loved being the center of attention, he hated the feeling of all the other student’s eyes on him in this moment. Without a word, he knelt down and started quietly picking the food up, hoping people would just go back to the work and not concern themselves with the dumb boy who just ripped a Chex bag in half. 

  
“Hey, do you need any help?” A voice said. Seokmin looked up, meeting the eyes of the boy who hadn’t left his thoughts for nearly a week. The smirk on his face made Seokmin want to melt onto the floor of the library and disappear. In response, he did the same thing the boy had done to him when his chocolate went flying; he smiled and nodded. The other boy started picking stuff up and the two fell into silence. Seokmin decided that while he may not complete his main goal of finishing his book today, he might as well flirt with a cute guy.

 

“Just to make sure I have you right,” he began, “You’re the guy who ripped a bag of chocolate in half last week, right?” The boy, in the same glasses that kept slipping down his nose, nodded with a light laugh and Seokmin could practically feel his heart in his throat at the sight of the boy’s scrunched nose.

 

“My name’s Wonwoo. You probably don’t want to just know me as the guy who sent Hershey Kisses flying everywhere. And are you just known as the guy who sent Chex Mix to every corner of the library, or…?” Wonwoo trailed off. Seokmin smiled, tossing the last of the Chex Mix from the floor into the trash can against the wall.

 

“Unfortunately, no; my parent’s actually liked me so they named me Seokmin.” He said. Wonwoo nodded, fixing the glasses on his face for the thirtieth time in their conversation. Before Seokmin could thank him and then silently cheer for talking to the cute guy in the first place, Wonwoo spoke.

 

“I don’t know if you knew this, but when you helped me out with my, uhm, chocolate incident, you said some stuff afterwards that kind of have been driving me crazy the entire week. Especially because you ran out afterwards. But I wanted to come over and just say I think your eyes are, well, they’re pretty too. And, oh, shit, what else did you say… oh, yeah! Your lips, they’re - what was the word you used? - kissable.” It took Seokmin a minute to process what Wonwoo said to him. Did that mean when he thought he was just staring at Wonwoo, he had said all of that out loud?!

 

“Oh my god.” Seokmin said, taking a seat and burying his head in his arms. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” He couldn’t believe he really had said all of that to him. No wonder Wonwoo had been so flustered; Seokmin had practically said he wanted to kiss him. Scratch that - he definitely  _ did _ say he wanted to kiss him. There was a long,  _ long _ list of embarrassing things he had managed to do around attractive guys, but this had to be very high up on the list.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed! I mean, I almost definitely thought the same about you. Just ‘cause I didn’t say out loud doesn’t make it not true.” Wonwoo said, hesitantly patting the younger boy lightly on his arm.

 

“Plus,” He continued, “I was wondering if maybe we could grab coffee or something. It’s the least I can do for someone who thinks I’m so cute.” Seokmin groaned, sitting up and rubbing at his temples. This was too much for him to take in; he managed to be an absolute idiot in front of a hot guy and now, said hot guy was legitimately asking him out. With one look in Wonwoo’s direction, Seokmin laughed, still mildly flustered, before responding.

 

“I would love to. But, no bags to open, deal?” He giggled, sticking out his hand for Wonwoo to shake. He smiled and Seokmin noticed that, not only did his nose scrunch up, but his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed as well. 

 

“Deal, Seokmin. Could I get your username for the chat app? That way we can work on arranging this date.” Wonwoo said, his smile practically plastered on his face. Seokmin hadn’t expected him to have such a bright, cute smile and couldn’t help but stare again as he fumbled to get his phone from his back pocket. He silently hoped he hadn’t said that out loud as well as Wonwoo punched his username in.

 

“I’ll text you. Or you can text me. Whichever. I, uh, have to get back to working on my classic literature book, but it was nice talking to you.” Wonwoo began to turn away, but just as he did so, Seokmin realized what he had said. He quickly grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist and whirled him around. Instantly, he regretted doing it, the short distance between them and the grip on his wrist along with the way Wonwoo looked at him with a soft, surprised smile was enough to make him pass out.

 

“Is it  _ The Cloud Dream of Nine _ ? Because I could kind of use some help with that. I’ve been trying to get through it for weeks.” He explained sheepishly, dropping Wonwoo’s wrist that he had held onto and stepping back. 

 

“No, but I read that last year. I can help you out if you’d like.” Wonwoo offered. Seokmin nodded quickly, a dumb, almost puppy-like smile appearing on his face. Neither of the boy’s knew why those bags ripped, but they both couldn’t have been happier that they did. The two settled into Seokmin’s table, leaning in close enough to be near each other, but not close enough to touch. They sat together for another hour, talking about Soyoo and the rest of the story and Seokmin realized he definitely had to thank Mingyu for making him sign up for classic Korean literature.

 

\- ♡ -

 

**[ new chat created: 4:47PM ]**

**[** _dokyeomie97_ **added** _jeonwonwoo96_ **to the chat]**

**[** _dokyeomie97_ **has named the chat** _“_ _the destroyers_ _”_ **]**

 

**jeonwonwoo96:** great chat name

**dokyeomie97:** i thought it made sense considering literally both of us ripped bags open in the library xD

**jeonwonwoo96:** did you use that ironically or no

**dokyeomie97:** what?   
**dokyeomie97:** the xD?

**jeonwonwoo96:** oh my god im going on a date with the most precious person ever   
**jeonwonwoo96:** never let anyone destroy your happiness seokmin

**dokyeomie97:** no one will !!

**jeonwonwoo96:** good bc id fight them

**dokyeomie97:** you know, ur a lot flirtier over text

**jeonwonwoo96:** is that a good or a bad thing

**dokyeomie97:** good ^-^

**jeonwonwoo96:** cool   
**jeonwonwoo96:** i will see you tmrw then   
**jeonwonwoo96:** for coffee

**dokyeomie97:** for our coffee date :D

**jeonwonwoo96:** im gonna melt youre so cute fuckdjsgfudf

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!!
> 
> its been sitting in my docs for such a long time i nearly forgot about it, but i've edited it countless times so i think its fairly good now lol
> 
> please feel free to drop a comment and a kudos if you liked it <3
> 
> twitter: @gyuhaao  
> tumblr: @comfyeol


End file.
